


May Morning

by Jintian



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-01
Updated: 2001-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintian/pseuds/Jintian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an alternate scenario for "The Gift." What if Mulder went to the soul-eater for Scully instead of himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Morning

  
May, the death of April,  
clouds long since erupted  
into flowers lining

the highway. Road winding  
north, morning cars passing  
and I'm looking for an end

to cancer, to metal hidden  
under flesh. Morning  
and I imagine Scully

in the basement, sipping  
coffee, the poison in her brain  
yet asleep, chip a ticking

timebomb in her neck. Scully  
who would say of shamans  
 _Mulder they don't exist_

and would deny that anyone  
not herself could swallow  
this suffering. She'd call it

conservation of energy,  
mass, circle of infinity --  
cancer from body eating

body. Scully with a snake  
in her blood, waiting  
each year for the venom

to strike. Scully who almost  
became fire on a bridge, was  
almost a mother, was almost

bones under dirt and grass.  
It's morning and I'm driving  
north, bureau car whipping

past mayflowers, looking  
for a break in that cycle,  
looking for a gift, an end

to uncertainty.

  
______________________________

Thanks to Jill Selby and Melymbrosia for the inspiration.


End file.
